Miscommunication
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the ending of episode 11, Momoka and Mirei engage in battle. The outcome is bittersweet. Hints of Momoka/Mirei and Mamori/Mirei.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Valkyrie Drive. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **After watching Valkyrie Drive's episode 11 again, I was having one of those moments where I was just thinking of everything bad that could happen and this is actually one of the Hurt/Comfort-Angsty situations that came to mind. Hints of Momoka/Mirei and Mamori/Mirei.**_

* * *

Mirei gasped as pain shot through her body. Her chest heaved from the heavy pants escaping her, her throat raw from grunting and screaming. Blood seeped down the front of her shirt, joining the sweat that had collected and settled over her in a sticky mess on her stomach. She had reached her limit ages ago, but she had still continued trying to use the technology infused in her body, pushing her to her limit. More blood dribbled from her mouth as she felt the weapon being removed once again.

Too weak to scream, Mirei was only able to sink to her knees, falling fully to the ground as the wound in her stomach continued spilling her life essence across the castle's tile. She had failed. She had failed to save Momoka back then and she had failed to save Mamori now. She was useless if she could not protect those she cared for most. Her heart ached as her executioner strolled forward, bloody black blade hanging at her side.

Momoka grinned down at the blonde on the floor. She had done it. She had finally done it. Those few years wishing she could exact revenge had not been wasted after all, replacing the sour bitterness in her mouth with the sweet taste of victory. She had stolen everything from this traitor just as everything had been stolen from her. Her heart could now be laid to rest.

Kneeling beside the dying warrior, Momoka stared into the half-lidded red eyes cheerfully. She remembered. She remembered back when she and Mirei had become partners. The training they had endured together in order to be able to perfectly sync with one another. She had been crafted specifically to Mirei and no other would ever be able to wield her as a weapon like Mirei had. And through that training, she had felt something. She had never learned the girl's name, but that is because such things were unimportant in their line of work. This did not stop Momoka from exhibiting as much of her feelings for the other woman as were allowed.

And how she had felt.

Momoka had always dreamed of meeting someone like Mirei. Someone strong, silent, protective and comforting. Mirei always tended to take the heavy training onto herself, shaking her head whenever Momoka insisted. She was always quietly protective of Momoka whenever they weren't going through Enhancements or training. Momoka could never quite explain the fluttering in her chest or the blush to her cheeks whenever Mirei was around, but she had an idea what it was. And she had thought Mirei felt the same… until the blonde abandoned her.

Teal eyes narrowed victoriously down at the bleeding woman lying prone on the castle ground. All that was behind her now, though. Now that she had gotten what she had yearned for most ever since that battle. Reaching out a hand, she stroked a tan cheek and smiled. At last, her true purpose had been fulfilled.

She had killed Mirei Shikishima.

"It's over now." she whispered happily.

"A…3…" Mirei whispered, blood continuing to dribble from the corner of her mouth. "No… Momoka, right? Please… promise me…"

"I don't owe you any-." Mirei cut her off, determined to speak.

"Take care… of yourself." she ordered, grasping at the tealette's hand. "Take care… of both of… you." Her eyes flicked to the sword in the other woman's other hand. "Keep… yourselves… safe… Please…"

"Why should I promise you anything?" Momoka snarled, her face turning down into a frown. "You abandoned me!"

Mirei dropped her hand, coughing. A thick wet sound reverberated through the echoing hallways, filling the air around them a moment. When it died down, Mirei nodded. "I did… abandon you… but I never… forgot…"

The sounds of shuttered breathing reached Momoka's ears, but now she was too curious to let her foe die. She needed answers. Grabbing the top of the blonde head, she shook it. "Forgot?" she demanded. "Never forgot what? _Answer me_ , Mirei-chan!"

Red eyes found her and the smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of the tan woman's lips as she replied. "You… you were the closest… person to me… my first… friend… my best friend… I abandoned you… but I… never… forgot…"

Mirei's eyes slid shut and her head fell to the side, Momoka dropping it as a chill ran down her spine. Tossing Mamori slightly away, the long-haired woman grabbed Mirei by the shoulders and shook her. "Mirei-chan!" she growled desperately, feeling her chest constrict at the woman's last words. "Mirei-chan, wake up!"

Behind her, Mamori finally came to, appearing in human form and glancing around dazedly. Looking over to where Momoka was frantically shaking the corpse of her best friend, the pinkette slowly stood and walked over. _What happened?_ she wondered softly. _What… what did I do?_

"You don't get to leave after saying something like that!" Momoka screamed, not paying attention to the sound of footsteps thundering down the hall. "You're not leaving until you tell me everything! Wake up! Mirei-chan! _ **Wake up!**_ "

Mamori fell to her knees beside the corpse as she realized what must have happened. "Mirei…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She had done this. Her Arms form had done this to the first person that truly cared about her on this island. Mirei had been by her side since the very beginning and this… this is what happened… Shaky hands rose to quivering pink lips as Mamori felt tears pour down her cheeks.

She had killed Mirei Shikishima.

The incoming footsteps neared their location and several figures appeared in the entrance. First in was Commander Kasumi, followed closely by Meifon, Miss Torino and Akira. Behind them was Lady Lady and a large number of Welter soldiers. The remainder of the group was made up of girls from the castle and from Atelier Torino. All of them slowed as she drew closer to the scene. Miss Torino and Akira gasped in horror while Meifon took off her hat. Lady Lady slowly walked forward and flanked the scene as Commander Kasumi coughed slightly and moved forward.

Momoka paid the blunette no mind as she continued attempting to force Mirei back to life, tears streaming down her cheeks. She would have drawn the death out longer if she had known those would be the blonde's last words. Did she mean it? Why tell Momoka now? Why not try to find her before arriving at this island? What… what did Momoka really mean to her?

"Wake up!" the tealette shrieked, her hands trembling as she held Mirei's shoulders in a tight grip. "You have to tell me the rest! _**TELL ME!**_ "

"Miss Sagura, I believe-." Momoka rounded on the commander furiously.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "She told me… she was telling me…" Teal eyes stared down at the corpse, bloodstained hands quivering as Momoka felt a ragged sob tear through her throat. Mirei had no right, _no right_ , to leave her with such information. Was she genuine or did she want to leave Momoka with this feeling? This… eating… yearning for information, did Mirei know it was going to happen?

In all the time that Momoka had known her, the teal-haired girl had never known Mirei to do something out of fake feelings. Everything the other woman did had always been genuine, directly from her heart. But… if that was true…

Another sob tore from Momoka's lips as she clenched her hands in the tattered shirt. "You can't leave like that!" she cried, lowering her head. "You… you can't leave me like this!"

"She's dead." Rain huffed, crossing her arms.

"Are you not the one who killed her?" Lady J added, hand on her hip.

Momoka's head snapped up and she glared at the pair, knowing that she was too tired from her fight with Mirei to take on all of these people at once. Looking to Mamori, she found the pink-haired girl hiding her face in her hands, shoulders shaking in grief. Teal eyes turned down to the body on the floor, watching as the blood continued seeping along the tile.

After all this time, she had waited, allowing her love to transform, warp into hatred. She had thought that she would never see this woman again and now that she had her revenge, the sweet taste of victory was once again clouded by the sour bitterness in her mouth, this time of a different sort. Mirei had cared for her all along; she had kept the guilt of leaving Momoka behind with her even after all of this time. Mirei must have been so happy to finally tell Momoka how she felt. But now she was was gone.

She had killed Mirei Shikishima.

Grip lightening on the body's shoulders, Momoka felt her own shoulders shaking as she stared down at her old partner. Her chest felt heavy as she gazed at the serene expression on the tan face, the sweat still drying on her body coating her in a sticky layer. Sniffing, Momoka whispered, "Why didn't you just fight like we were ordered to? Why didn't you try to survive?"

Most everyone fell silent as Mamori's anguished cries filled the space. Miss Torino took Akira and Meifon into her arms as they hid their faces in her shoulder and chest respectively. Commander Kasumi sighed and knelt beside Mamori, lending the naked girl her jacket. Mamori didn't notice as she continued crying for her lost friend, her entire body quivering with the sobs tearing from her throat. Rain and Lady J simply remained quiet, Rain removing her sunglasses as Meifon had done her hat.

Finally, after several minutes, Momoka lifted her head and stood, walking over to stand beside Mamori. Immediately, Commander Kasumi stood, glaring warningly at the teal-haired Exter, daring her to attempt attacking the small woman. Momoka paid her no mind and slowly knelt beside the pink-haired Exter. Mamori shied away from the touch, shuddering as she lifted her eyes to gaze at the other woman fearfully.

Momoka took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." she said softly, laying her hand on Mamori's shoulder.

"I killed her." Mamori whimpered, looking again to Mirei's corpse.

"You had no control over your Arms form." Commander Kasumi told her quickly. "Only your wielder could have caused harm."

Mamori shook her head sadly. "I killed-."

"You didn't." Momoka interrupted her. "I did."

"With me." Mamori whispered. "She'll never forgive me."

"She already has." Momoka sighed, her face falling into a serious expression. "She made me make a promise."

"A promise?" Mamori lifted her head curiously.

Momoka gave a strained smile, not having completely absorbed the events of the night. "Yeah. And I guess… I gotta keep it since you're mine now."

"You can't just claim a person!" Meifon shouted angrily, growling at the tealette. Akira easily held her back, not wanting anyone else to get hurt tonight.

"Come on." Momoka said as gently as she could. "Let's get you cleaned up." Slowly, she lifted Mamori to her feet and glanced to Commander Kasumi. The blunette stared at her suspiciously a moment before nodding and motioning for them to follow her. Before leaving, Mamori ducked beneath Momoka's arms and knelt back beside the lifeless form. More tears welled in the hazel eyes as Mamori slowly leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Mirei's forehead, hoping that her best friend was finally getting some peace.

Standing, she clutched the jacket tighter around herself and trudged after Momoka, her footsteps as heavy as her heart as the pair followed Commander Kasumi to a room. The others remained in the large hall, staring at the corpse that had been left behind. Meifon sighed and walked forward, brushing Mirei's hair from her face. Miss Torino knelt and wiped the blood from the corners of the tan woman's mouth. Rain moved forward warily and lifted the body into her arms, she and J nodding to Akira before taking it with them to be buried. All of the girls filed out, the soldiers offering them rooms to stay in to recuperate from the day's events. At last, all that remained were the splatters of blood from the battle and the puddle of blood from one Soldier put to rest.

Mirei Shikishima was dead.

* * *

 ** _I know. I'm a bad person. But this was one of the scenarios that popped into my head. I literally cried while writing it and I can't do a full read-through without crying. Mirei is cute golden retriever and she must be protected. Drop me a review and tell me how you enjoyed it._**


End file.
